The Enigma II Campaign
by Sarge3
Summary: The planet of Enigma II has been attacked by the Covenant forces. The Covenant know something the marines don't and now its up to a handful of stranded marines to protect something they don't know exsists.


The Enigma II Campaigns  
  
Ten years after the fall of Earth, human kind struggles against the alliance of races known as the Covenant. Now the human race finds itself struggling to hold one of its remaining four planets. Enigma II but little do the soldiers on Enigma II know there is something special about Enigma II now the UNSC soldiers are fighting for something they are unaware of.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Grenade!" Gunny Sergeant Phillip Johnson flinched as he heard a loud scream and saw dirt fly over towards him. His unit of seventy-five men had been sent out to distract the Covenant long enough to evac the remaining people from the city. It hadn't worked the Covenant's superior numbers had surrounded his men cutting them off while the Covenant air units stuck plasma through the retreating Pelicans destroying all but one. His men were entrenched on a plateau that was once rich with plant and animal however, the many Covenant air assaults had completely flattened it leaving only splintered trees and bodies to hide behind. He was currently in a fox whole with his assistant and radio man Private Eric Dawsh, he had been requesting evac for the better part of an hour. "Dropship inbound!" A Covenant dropship came up to reinforce a wavering Covenant line, their were about three hundred Covenant to Johnson's thirty-five healthy marines. He was actually surprised how many of his men were left, counting the five wounded. The men were low on ammo some of the marines were already using their pistols they wouldn't hold out much longer. The dropship opened up revealing eight Spec Op Elites; he needed to make a decision now. The Elites jumped out but suddenly a bright flash consumed the Covenant dropship. Three Longsword Bombers flew overhead, "Let's go!" For his men it was now or never, they left their trenches on top of the plateau, unfortunately leaving the wounded behind their was no other choice...  
  
They made it down the plateau only suffering three casualties, but by the time they made it to the downed Covenant dropship their numbers were down to twenty-five. The Longswords orbit brought them back around and they cut through the Covenant lines with their dual miniguns. The Covenant seemed in a state of utter confusion and panic, his men were free, finally they made it into the tree line it wouldn't be long until the Covenant flattened it so they had to get to the city quickly. Johnson looked back to see a Covenant anti-air plasma rocket fire through the air and clipped the rear end off one of the Longswords. The Longsword crashed down about one hundred yards from the tree line, it was now his decision whether he would go get his comrade or run.  
  
Their was no doubt in his mind it was the right decision he was going to leave however, one of his Corporals thought different. Coproral Smith had caused problems before he had almost been discharged for failure to comply with orders, he tended to do what he wanted or thought was right. Johnson and his remaining men covered Smith has he ran the one hundred yards to the downed Longsword.  
  
Corporal Smith began his run he didn't know what had forced him to do so against Gunny's orders but he felt obligated to do it. He just hoped if he made it back to the tree line his unit would still be there for him. He made it about fifty yards before any forces spared him a glance; luckily for him they were busy with the remaining Longswords. A grunt turned around firing off a full volley from its plasma rifle before it overheated. He jumped down into a trench and onto a mangled corpse he paused for a few seconds to stare at it as plasma scorched the sand around him. He jumped out of the trench and ran towards the downed ship, he had attracted the attention of a few of the other Covenant and now he had to dodge a high amount of fire. The longsword had crashed while turning so the ship had crashed and sunk into the sand at a ninety degree angle. He saw that the pilot was alive but he couldn't get out because his cockpit was trapped halfway in the sand. Yet another problem emerged for Corporal Smith.  
  
An Elite jumped out from behind the ship and pointed its gun at Corporal Smith's head. Corporal Smith turned slowly to see the eight foot Elite towering over him. He was so frightened he didn't no whether to shoot at it, run, or just lay down and die right there. Then his answer came to him.  
  
The Elite took a bullet to the leg evaporating its shield and causing it to sway to the right slightly and another to the head sending it over sideways blood streaming. Corporal Smith knew who it was, the units best Sniper Sergeant Alexzer Taveck from the far out planet of Mosch VII, his home world had since been demolished by the Covenant and it was so sparsely populated that it was possible he was the last of his kind. The harsh environment of his planet had made his eyes and ears keener making him a excellent UNSC recruit.  
  
Sergeant Taveck reloaded as he watched Corporal Smith make his way to the cockpit of the downed Longsword. Their was no way for him to open the cockpit so he began smashing the window in with his assault rifle being careful not to injure the pilot who was from what Taveck could tell unharmed. He smashed a whole through the cockpit and the skinny pilot barely managed to squeeze through bringing along a survival pack. The men ran back to the tree line by the time they got there they were both panting heavily. Corporal Smith gave Taveck a look that said all that was needed, "You saved my bacon man, thanks." However, Taveck was used to it, the unit had been together their wasn't a guy in the unit who didn't owe every other guy his life. "Let's move!" Gunny waved them on, they had to get back into the city and hope that they hadn't been completely forgotten, or that some form of transportation to get off planet was left or at least some UNSC forces to rally with.  
  
Taveck was in the middle of his unit as they moved through the thick brush. After about three minutes of nervous running they made it to a clearing of sorts the brush wasn't so thick instead their were large trees overhead. "Taveck do you hear anything?" It was Gunny, Taveck just shook is head no, however, he couldn't help feeling for some reason this particular area seemed some how out of place.  
  
The unit or the remains of it along with the Longsword pilot made it out of the forest and into the city. The city looked torn up worse than the unit themselves not a single building lay as it had been originally built everything had been demolished completely. The unit moved quietly into the city it was dusk now, from what Taveck could tell it was around 1830. Gunny seemed to be taking them somewhere but it appeared that only he knew where. They arrived at a particular intersection their was a manhole in the center and traffic lights on each side. The traffic lights were lying tattered on the ground waiting for repairs that would never come. Gunny pushed the a button on a nearby poll suddenly the stop sign changed to a go sign and the manhole slid open. They went inside and found themselves in the cities sewer system they went down the system and took a right, and then Gunny led them down through a fairly tight pipe. When they came out however, they found themselves in some kind of operations base there were UNSC personnel scurrying about. The ones sitting at terminals were reporting only bad news, constant requests for evac and fire support filled the airwaves. Lieutenant Colonel Jacques Marrowk stood looking at a monitor showing the vitals of all his soldiers in a certain region he winced every time one of the yellow lights blinked out. Gunny approached him.  
  
"Sir," Gunny saluted to the Lieutenant Colonel.  
  
"At ease soldier," Gunny crisply clasped his hands behind his back. The Lieutenant Colonel seemed to inspect him noticing blood stains here and there. "We were afraid even with the air support your unit wouldn't be able to make it out. It gives me a spark of hope in this doomed situation," Lieutenant Colonel Marrowk went on. "I know you and your men are tired but we have many friendlies trapped out there, some right outside these walls in this very city. I know your men have gone through a lot but I have to ask you to refit and return to battle."  
  
"Yes, sir we are ready for anything."  
  
"That's good in fact your mission is a little deeper then just retrieving trapped friendlies meet me in half an hour in Room C, down that hall and to the left." Gunny Sergeant Johnson followed arrows and led his men to the showers. they needed it.  
The pilot the unit had rescued stayed behind after the unit had gone off. Little did they know he was a special operative he approached the Lieutenant Colonel, "Sir I am agent "X" I have to ask to use a secure line directly to secure coordinates. I cannot tell you the nature of my mission nor where the message will go. I have priority IV clearance and I must contact my superiors immediately." The Lieutenant Colonel nodded and showed him to a secure line, the man then politely asked the Lieutenant Colonel to leave. Jacques was immediately curious what celebrity they had in their midst, but he was sure it had something to do with the Top Secret briefing he was about to give out to Gunny Sergeant Johnson's squad. He had yet to even see it directly from the powers to be; somehow that pilot must be involved in it all. 


End file.
